Datplot Wiki
Brayden – The Valiant Lunatic Jamie – The Destructive Reef – The Isolated Sofia – The Egocentric Mallory – The Stalker Paige – The Occult Practitioner Mafia MAF: Zac, Rex Cop: TF Doc: Dianted Villager: Wes, Tikki, Xros mafia 3 *Zanna traitor *Mike " *Nemo" *Wolf" *Dawn" *emerald " *Tikki mason *TF vig *Holden spy *Dianted tracker night 1 Doc: TBA Cop: TBA Mafia 1: Wes Mafia 2: ??? maf 2 #Hooker - Dianted #Virgin - Dawn #Oracle - TrentFan #Nurse - NLG #Survivor - Wes night 1 *(TF) Oracle - Wes Holden * (Dianted) Mafia - Dawn *(Dianted) Hooker - NLG *(Wes) Survivor - TF Dangan Ronpa First Kill *Lindsay, found hung in her bedroom by the ceiling fan: Clues: *Red hair, which turns out to be from Tyler's headband which was used to accuse Zoey. *The fact that Zoey slept in her room. *The note poorly disposed of inviting a special someone to her room. *The incredibly rough finger marks on her neck, despite it being a hanging. *Zoey cracking under the pressure, even though she's not the culprit. *Duncan's testimony about Tyler mentioning his wickedly strong hands. *Dakota's testimony about Zoey and her having coffee around the time of the murder. PLanning #Theo and Darcy friendship, eventually relationship. #Coco and Kendall attraction. #Orion and Valentine attraction, until he finds out about her true intentions. #Alistair reveals his past actions which caused his bullying. #Prescott constanty failing at everything. #Darcy and Samantha alliance, Theo is later added. #Deandre remaining cool with everyone. Camp Drama Backstories *How Sadie and Katie became so close, even though that they are best friends. *Courtney's jealousy of Tiffany Houghton. *Noah's neglect, as no one cares about him. *Cody's previous girlfriend. *Duncan's previous nice guy status, turned criminal for attention and the reputation. *Trent's love for music due to him being blind. *Why Tyler chose sports. Final Four Darcy Kendall Samantha Theo Diary Holder Noah - Perceptive Diary - All of his surroundings. Sierra - Cody Diary - Anything to do with Cody. Lindsay - Promiscious Diary - People to flirt with easily. Lightning - The Victory Diary - Anything he does victoriously. Dawn - The Vision Diary - Tapping into the minds of people, seeing what they see and their future. Scott - The Animal Diary - Seeing what wild vicious animals see. Gwen - The Fear Diary - Exploiting people's fears. Cody - The Safety Diary - Any escapes, and anything that could be a threat to him. Duncan - The Crime Diary - Any open crime opportunities. Chris McLean - The Watcher Diary - Can moniter their diaries at any time. Dakota - The Apprentice Diary - Can change her diary, and give up to three of her fans diaries of certain skills at any point with her laptop. Mike - The Persona Diary - Gives him perfect opportunities for when his personalities should be accessed. **********1st - Noah **********2nd - Sierra **********3rd - Lightning **********4th - Mike **********5th - Duncan **********6th - Gwen **********7th - Lindsay **********8th - Scott **********9th - Dakota **********10th - Dawn **********11th - Chris McLean **********12th - Cody Category:Browse